


God, Mortal, and the Boy Who Was Both 'Verse Drabbles and Ficlets

by captain_britain



Series: God, Mortal, and the Boy Who Was Both [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Double Penetration, Kyle Rayner gets the good dicking down he deserves, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_britain/pseuds/captain_britain
Summary: This is a collection of ficlets and drabbles that all take place in my God, Mortal, and the Boy Who Was Both 'verse. They are not in chronological order, and vary in rating.Any warnings will be in the notes at the beginning of the relevant chapter, and I will keep the tags updated.





	God, Mortal, and the Boy Who Was Both 'Verse Drabbles and Ficlets

Kyle tossed his head back and groaned. “Come on guys, you’re drivin’ me crazy here.” Kyle could feel Bucky’s chest vibrating under him as Bucky laughed silently, and he could see Jason’s smile from where he was knelt between Kyle’s spread legs.

“What d’ya want, Kyle?” Jason asked, running a hand up Kyle’s abdomen.

Kyle blinked at the ceiling in an attempt to clear his head, but Bucky’s right hand was still scratching at the back of his scalp, and Bucky’s metal hand was running feather-light over his nipples while the assassin mouthed at Kyle’s neck, so coherent thought was a little tough to manage. “You,” Kyle finally panted out, his eyes focused on the sliver of green that ran around Jason’s irises. “Both of you.”

Both Bucky and Jason paused in their ministrations and locked eyes over Kyle’s shoulder. 

“Kyle, babe, d’ya mean-”

“Yeah Jason, both of you. I want both of you in me,” Kyle could feel himself blushing and tried to will it away as Bucky’s hands tightened on him.

Jason surged forward, shoved a hand into Kyle’s hair, and kissed him roughly. “I dunno know what I did ta deserve you,” Jason said when he pulled back, his fingers still tangled in Kyle’s hair. “But god ‘m I glad I did it.”

Jason’s focus shifted over Kyle’s shoulder, “You ok with this, Bucky?” He asked.

Bucky nodded. “He wants t’ be good for us, doesn’ he?”

Jason was so, so glad that Bucky had finally started to get more talkative in bed; it made their time together so much more enjoyable when both of them were bringing Kyle to the edge with only their voices. “Yeah,” Jason said. “Yeah, our boy wants ta be so good for us. And he is, he’s the best, so this is what I’m thinking,” Jason stretched forward across his two boyfriends to reach the bedside table. While Jason was rummaging around in the drawer, Kyle lent up to nibble at his boyfriend’s neck, and a shiver ran down Jason’s spine. 

Jason didn’t continue speaking until he had returned to his kneeling position between Kyle’s spread knees. “I’m thinkin’ that if we’re gonna do this, then we’d better make sure that our boy doesn’t come too soon,” Jason finally revealed what he had dug out of the bedside table: a bottle of lube and a green cockring. “What d’ya think, Bucky?”

Kyle could feel Bucky pressing a wide smile into his shoulder blade as he said “Oh god yeah,” and Kyle shivered at the sheer need in Bucky’s voice.

Jason snapped the cock ring around the base of Kyle’s dick, and smacked Kyle lightly on the thigh. “Alright Kyle, why don’t ya turn around so I can get ya nice and wet while ya get Bucky all messy, huh?”

Kyle nodded, far too turned on to attempt anything like human speech and rolled over onto all fours. There was something very vulnerable about being on all fours, but Kyle knew that neither Jason nor Bucky would ever mean to do him harm and that he was safe to be vulnerable in their bedroom. Kyle heard Jason pop open the top of the lube behind him as he leant forward to press his lips to Bucky’s.

Bucky immediately deepened the kiss, pressing his tongue past Kyle’s lips and winding the fingers of his left hand into Kyle hair. Kyle never said as much, but Bucky could tell that he enjoyed being manhandled every now and then. Kyle let out a soft moan as Bucky took control of the kiss, using his grip on Kyle’s hair to position Kyle where he wanted him. 

“God, I could watch the two a’ya all fuckin’ day,” Jason said. “You’re fuckin’ gorgeous together.”

Bucky broke the kiss, keeping Kyle in place with his metal hand, and grinned up at Jason. “Wouldn’t ya prefer t’ join in?”

“Hell yeah,” Jason spread lube across his fingers and ran them down Kyle’s ass, over his hole, and down to the space behind his balls, taking in the way Kyle’s muscles twitched and spasmed in response to his touch. “Ya know how bored I get if I don’t have anything to do with my hands. Ya gonna mess up our Bucky bear up there, Kyle, or d’ I have ta do everything myself?”

Jason could track the shiver that ran down Kyle’s spine at his words, and he knew that he didn’t imagine the needy little noise that slipped past Kyle’s lips and was immediately swallowed by Bucky. Kyle broke the kiss and began sucking and licking his way down Bucky’s torso. He pulled one of Bucky’s nipples into his mouth on the way down and gave it a teasing nip that made Bucky’s fist tighten in Kyle’s hair. Not enough to hurt him, mind, Kyle knew that Bucky would sooner give up his right arm than cause either him or Jason any sort of pain.

As Kyle’s head dipped closer to Bucky’s dick his ass rose higher in the air, and Jason licked his lips at the sight. Kyle’s new position was even more exposed, and left everything on display for Jason to enjoy. Kyle was sucking hickeys into Bucky’s hip bones when Jason sank his first finger into him, and Kyle moaned against Bucky’s hip, his hot breath washing over Bucky’s dick.

“Startin’ to feel a little left out here, Kyle,” Bucky said, his voice strained. When Kyle met Bucky’s eyes through his eyelashes, Bucky could see a ring of violet around his irises, irrefutable proof of how Kyle felt about him. Bucky swallowed around the lump of emotion in his throat and said “Ya gunna do something with that, or just stare at it all night?”

Kyle’s eyes didn’t leave Bucky’s as he pressed a kiss to the head of Bucky’s dick and slowly, almost torturously slowly, sucked it fully into his mouth.

“He looks good like that, don’t he? With his lips stretched ‘round yer cock. Makes ya wanna do all sorts of things ta him,” Jason said, easing a second finger into Kyle. Bucky could only nod, his eyes locked on Kyle’s as Kyle sucked more of his cock into his mouth. 

Despite the hand he had wound into Kyle’s hair, Bucky made no effort to control his movements, and his grip gradually relaxed until his metal hand was simply resting on Kyle’s head and petting at his hair. ”He’s so damn good at it,” Bucky groaned, his hips twitching, involuntarily driving himself deeper into Kyle’s mouth. “Could bring a fella’ to religion with a mouth like that, doll.”

Jason dipped his head down to hide his smile, and squirted another helping of lube into his hand before nudging a third finger into Kyle alongside the two that were already there. Sometimes, when Bucky was tired or not fully awake or really turned on, he would slip into what Kyle and Jason affectionately called “old man speak,” when his Brooklyn accent came out and he slipped back into 1940s slang and speech patterns. Kyle wasn’t sucking as energetically as Jason knew he could, and Jason wasn’t stretching Kyle as quickly as he had on previous occasions, none of them wanted to come before the night was over. So, their pace was more sedate, and the volume was lower than it normally was when the three of them had sex.

It was nice, Jason realized. It was intimate. Not that their normal activities were any less intimate, but something about the lack of Kyle’s loud moans and shouts made the whole thing feel more, somehow. Jason shook his head and pushed his fingers deeper into Kyle. He wasn’t a poet, no matter how many times he had recited Shakespeare and Frost to Kyle and Bucky’s exasperation. He didn’t have the words to describe exactly what was so special about this particular session of spit-roasting his boyfriend. Perhaps it was the intense look of concentration on Bucky’s face that was normally reserved for sniper missions or the knowledge that soon the moment would come when both Bucky and Jason would be inside Kyle at the same time, a moment so intimate that his brain wanted to shy away from the very thought of it at the same time that he almost couldn’t wait for that moment to come. In the end, Jason supposed, it didn’t matter exactly what it was that was making his heart swell and his throat close with emotion. He was here with his boys. They were safe and warm and Jason loved them. Nothing would ever change that.

Jason knew the instant his fingers brushed Kyle’s prostate as Kyle moaned around Bucky’s dick, triggering a moan from Bucky, and he smirked. “Yeah babe, that feels good, don’t it?” He said as Kyle pushed back against his fingers, seeking more pressure against his prostate. “Me and Bucky, we’re gonna make ya feel real good,” Jason pulled all three fingers out of Kyle, smiling at the disappointed groan that slipped out past Bucky’s dick. “Don’t go whinin’ sweetheart, I jus’ gotta make sure you’re nice and stretched out for us. We don’ wanna hurt ya none.” 

Jason slid his fingers back into Kyle, this time adding a fourth and relishing in the muffled moan that escaped Kyle’s lips and the way his hips shook and twitched to get those fingers in deeper. Drool and precum were running freely down Kyle’s chin, and his pupils were blown so wide that the green of his irises had almost disappeared between the black and the violet.

There was an obscene pop as Kyle pulled off of Bucky’s cock and looked over his shoulder at Jason. “Jason,” he panted. “Jason, please, I’m ready.”

“What d’ya think, Buck?” Jason asked. “Do ya think he’s ready?”

“Don’t care,” Bucky grunted even though Jason knew he cared possibly more than Jason himself did. “I am.”

Bucky wrapped his hands around Kyle’s upper arms and dragged him up his body to kiss him senseless, not that it took much to knock Kyle senseless at this point in the night. Jason put a hand on Kyle’s lower back to steady him as he wobbled unsteadily forward on his knees in an attempt to keep up with Bucky’s intensity. He helped Kyle shift so he was straddling Bucky’s thighs instead of kneeling between them and trailed a hand down Kyle’s chest, idly playing with his nipples as he straddled Bucky’s thighs behind Kyle. 

“Ya know,” he said when Bucky and Kyle finally parted for air. “I’m feeling kinda left out in the kissing department.”

Kyle leaned back so that his head was resting on Jason’s shoulder and reached up to wrap an arm around Jason’s neck. “Why don’t you do something about it, then?”

Jason wrapped one arm around Kyle’s shoulders and tipped his head further back to capture his boyfriend’s lips. He pressed the lube into Bucky’s hand and let his now free hand trail further down Kyle’s body to his dick. Both Kyle and Jason could feel Bucky shifting underneath them as he spread lube over his dick and lined himself up with Kyle’s hole. There was no discussion of condoms as a few months ago Kyle had stuttered and stammered his way through an explanation that essentially amounted to saying that the White Lantern Ring scanned him every time he put it on and destroyed anything potentially harmful it found in Kyle’s body, so even if Bucky and Jason did have an infection the Ring would take care of it before it could harm Kyle. Both Bucky had Jason had taken that particular revelation with no small amount of celebration and, for the first time in his life, Jason thought that the Guardians might be worth something after all.

Kyle sighed into Jason’s mouth as Bucky finally sank into him. Bucky wrapped his hands around Kyle’s hips and slowly lowered him further onto his cock until, after what felt like torturous minutes to Kyle, he was fully seated on Bucky’s cock. Kyle pulled away from Jason’s mouth and moaned, clearly and loudly for what felt like the first time that night, his head still tipped back against Jason’s shoulder. That’s what had been missing from the experience, Jason realized. Kyle was normally extremely vocal in bed, his moans and screams leaving no doubt that he was enjoying himself. But, between the kisses and having Bucky’s cock in his throat, Kyle hadn’t had much of a chance to make the noises the Jason loved so much. It was time for Kyle to get loud.

“What’d ya say we let our boy make some noise, hm?” Jason said, pressing a kiss to the pulse point in Kyle’s throat.

Bucky nodded wordlessly, all of his attention being devoted to stopping himself from bucking into Kyle. A thin sheen of sweat had broken out across his chest, and Jason could see thin red lines running down Bucky’s pectoral muscles from where Kyle had raked his nails down Bucky’s chest. Jason would have been worried about the marks if he didn’t know that Bucky loved it when Kyle and Jason left marks on him, though none of the marks they left on him lasted longer than an hour or so thanks to the serum. 

“Well go on then, Kyle,” Jason said. “Tell Bucky how good he feels in ya.”

“So good,” Kyle gasped out almost before Jason had finished his sentence, his hips jerking and shifting in Bucky’s grasp. “God Bucky, you feel so good in me. Please move or let me move or do something. I’m gonna go insane if you don’t; God, Bucky, please-“ Bucky’s hips jerked sharply at Kyle’s words, nearly unseating Jason, and Kyle let out a noise that was almost a sob of relief as Bucky began a steady rhythm of thrusts, using his grip on Kyle’s hips to guide his movements.

Jason caught Kyle’s wrists as his hands strayed too close to his dick. “Nuh-uh,” he whispered against Kyle’s neck. “You said you wanted both of us, remember?”

“Then-then you’d better h-hurry up and ge-get in me, Jason,” Kyle said, his voice hitching in time with Bucky’s thrusts. 

Jason recognized Kyle’s warning for what it was, and quickly palmed the lube from where Bucky had let the bottle drop on the bed. He pressed a hand against Bucky’s hip, and Bucky slowed his thrusts until he was doing little more than grinding against Kyle. Jason spread more lube over his already messy hand and reached down to where Bucky and Kyle were joined. He traced around Kyle’s rim, massaging gently before pressing a single finger into him alongside Bucky. Kyle’s head tipped forward as he moaned, and Bucky let out a groan as the pressure around his dick increased. 

“You’re gonna feel so good stretched around both of us, Kyle,” Jason whispered against Kyle’s neck. “It’s gonna be so hot and so tight, and you’re gonna be so good for us, aren’t you, Kyle? You’re gonna be a good boy, gonna make both of us cum so hard, and you’re not gonna come until we let you, isn’t that right, Kyle?”

“Y-Yeah, Jason—God, fuck, yes—I-I’m gonna be so good,” Bucky leant forward from his position against the headboard to mouth at Kyle’s chest the same instant that Jason added a second finger. Between Bucky’s hands wrapped around his hips and Jason’s hand braced on his back, Kyle could barely move, let alone get the leverage to rock back against Bucky’s cock and Jason’s fingers, and he groaned partly in pleasure and partly in frustration. Both Jason and Bucky had been restrained and gentle the entire night, and Kyle knew it was because they were both afraid to hurt him, but Kyle was starting to get restless. He was starting to long for the nights when the three of them fell into bed together and, in the following hours, completely lost track of who was kissing whom or whose hand belonged to whom as they writhed and ground against each other until the three of them were finally left in a sated, sweaty, exhausted heap. But, this was something the three of them had never done. The possibility of both Jason and Bucky being inside Kyle at the same time had never been raised, and Kyle wanted to try it. He wanted to feel how full his two boyfriends would make him, wanted to feel the stretch and burn and know that the two of them would be there, would always be there for him no matter how far into space he traveled.

“Ya with us, Kyle?” Jason’s voice was loud in Kyle’s ear, even though he was whispering. “Don’ wan’ ya drifting away before we get ta the fun part.”

Kyle moaned as Jason slid a third finger into him. He could feel Bucky mouthing at his torso and the sharp contrast in temperature between the hands on his hips. Neither Kyle nor Jason was sure what type of metal Bucky’s left arm was made of, but they had discovered, mostly through trial and error that it didn’t always react the way they expected. For instance, no matter what Kyle and Jason did, Bucky’s left arm never seemed to reach the same temperature as his right. Jason theorized (or rather Roy theorized through Jason) that there were cooling mechanisms in the arm that protected the machinery by ensuring that his arm never overheated. Kyle didn’t particularly care how or why Bucky’s arm worked. They had already confirmed that the arm posed no danger to Bucky and that there was no way anyone could track him with it, so Kyle didn’t feel bad about enjoying it a little in bed. 

Right now Kyle could feel Bucky drawing circles on his hips with both of his thumbs. One circle felt scorching hot to Kyle’s over sensitive skin, while the other was almost biting in how cold it felt. Kyle yelped as Bucky pulled one of his nipples between his teeth and bit down.

“Now ain’t that rude,” Bucky murmured against Kyle’s chest. “Driftin’ off again right after Jay told ya not t’.” 

Honestly, between Bucky’s Brooklyn drawl and Jason’s Gotham accent it was amazing that Kyle hadn’t come from their words alone. 

Jason whistled lowly behind him. “Damn, babe,” he said. “I bet I could fit my whole hand up here, couldn’t I?”

“Maybe some other time,” Kyle gasped out. “Come on Jason. I’m ready, come on. Get in me.”

Bucky’s hands on Kyle’s hips tightened, and Jason’s free arm wrapped around Kyle’s waist in a hold that was more restraining than embracing. “Alright, babe, just hold still for me.”

Jason gently eased his fingers out of Kyle and smeared more lube over his hand. He wrapped his hand around his dick for the first time that night and groaned at the feeling as he spread the lube down the shaft. He gave himself a couple of quick pumps to stave off his pressing need and ensure that he didn’t come as soon as he got inside Kyle and gently eased the man in question off of Bucky’s cock.

Kyle whined as Bucky slipped free and he was left empty and clenching on air. Jason shushed him absentmindedly and wrapped his hand around both his and Bucky’s dicks. 

“Ya ready, babe?” Jason asked and he lined the two cocks up with Kyle’s hole.

“God, yes, Jason, stop asking. Just hurry up and-“ Kyle cut himself off with a loud moan as Jason and Bucky worked in tandem to slowly lower Kyle down onto both of their cocks. The stretch burned for a while, but Kyle loved it. He slumped back against Jason’s chest as he was guided further down the shafts until he was back to sitting in Bucky’s lap, and he could feel Jason’s hips pressing against his ass. Kyle could feel Jason panting harshly behind him and see the corded muscles in Bucky’s neck as they both attempted not to move before Kyle was ready.

“Fuck, Kyle, yer so tight,” Jason groaned. “You doin’ alright down there, Buck?” Bucky let out a wheezing groan, which seemed to be the best he could manage and, judging by the way his fingers were clenching around Kyle’s hips Jason figured that Kyle would have ten new bruises to enjoy in the following days. “What about you Kyle? How ya’ feelin’?”

Kyle groaned, his head lolling back against Jason’s shoulder and his eyes half lidded. “‘M so full,” he said. “I-I can feel both of you. God, you both feel so _good_.” Kyle’s hips twitched, and both Bucky and Jason moaned as he clenched around them.

“God, Kyle, babe, please- can we go? Can we move? Please, babe I’m dyin’ here“ Jason mouthed blindly at the side of Kyle’s head, his hands slipping down to twine with Bucky’s on Kyle’s hips. 

“Y-Yeah, move. Bucky, Jason, _please move_.”

Jason didn’t need to be told twice, but his first thrust was shallow, slow, and gentle. Both Bucky and Kyle let out loud groans as Jason continued rocking back and forth. His movements couldn’t really be called thrusts in the traditional sense of the word; Jason was mostly rocking and grinding against Kyle’s ass, but even those small movements seemed to be enough for Bucky, who was staring glassy eyed and open mouthed at Kyle as though his entire world had narrowed to the three of them in this bed. 

“God, Jason, I’m not gonna fucking break,” Kyle said. When Jason, still fixated on the way that Bucky was staring at Kyle, failed to move any faster, Kyle sighed, braced his palms on Bucky’s chest, pulled himself off the two cocks inside of him and slammed himself back down far harder and faster than Jason had been going. All three of them moaned as Kyle started riding his boyfriends at a punishing pace, his hands clenching against Bucky’s chest and his head hanging down between his shoulders. 

“Our boy likes it rough, don’ he Buck?” Jason said, finally drawing Bucky’s attention away from Kyle’s face. Bucky leant forward, and Jason knew what he wanted without Bucky having to ask. Jason met Bucky half way and pressed his lips to the ex-assassin’s over Kyle’s shoulder. Bucky’s mouth opened under Jason’s, and their tongues met as the kiss deepened. Kyle’s moan was high pitched and needy when he rolled his head up and to the side and caught sight of what his boyfriends were doing. 

“Ya know, Jay,” Bucky said, a sly overtone in his voice when they broke the kiss, despite the strain that was still evident in his body. “Our boy’s been so good to us tonight. He’s worked so hard. What d’ya say we let him relax a little?”

“Oh yeah?” Jason said, more than a little winded from the kiss. “Ya think he deserves to come?”

Bucky shook his head, “Nah, not ready for that yet, are ya, sweetheart?” Kyle’s only response was a high pitched whine. “Nah, I mean what if we did a little work for our boy?”

Jason smirked and wrapped his hands around the tops of Kyle’s thighs. That, coupled with Bucky’s grip on Kyle’s hips meant that Jason and Bucky could position and hold Kyle as they saw fit. Once they had Kyle in the position they wanted, Bucky and Jason truly started thrusting into their boy. As one pulled out the other would push in, and Kyle wound the fingers of one hand into Bucky’s hair and the fingers of the other into Jason’s hair in an attempt to stay grounded. Kyle had long since abandoned anything resembling coherent speech, and a litany of loud moans and pleas poured out of his mouth instead. “God, Jason, Bucky you’re so-so good, so b-big,” he moaned. “You feel so good in-inside me. I-I c-can’t, p-please.”

Kyle was leaning against Jason’s chest, one arm wound up and around his head to tangle his fingers in the back of Jason’s hair and, when he met Bucky’s eyes, Bucky could see the heat and lust in Kyle’s face. Bucky’s eyes raked down Kyle’s body, from the flush that had spread down his neck and halfway down his chest to the ring of green around the base of Kyle’s swollen, red cock. When he dragged his eyes back up to Kyle’s face, Bucky was shocked to see that Kyle was still focused entirely on him. 

“Yer gorgeous, sweetheart,” Bucky whispered, letting go of Kyle’s hip with his metal hand and tracing a line down Kyle’s cheek to the dip and curve of his throat, enjoying the contrast between Kyle’s tan skin and the silver of his arm. “So gorgeous all spread out and stretched for us.”

Kyle was panting out curses, pleas, and moans right left and center, but it seemed that, for an instant, time slowed between Kyle and Bucky, and the violet rings around Kyle’s irises flared brighter as he sighed and said “Bucky.”

That was enough to send Bucky over the edge. The look of lust and adoration on Kyle’s face coupled with the way he had said his name was enough to make Bucky shove himself into Kyle as deeply as he could and come. Every muscle in his body seized, and some distant part of Bucky realized that he was leaving more bruises on Kyle’s hip and chest, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

When Bucky came panting back to himself both Jason and Kyle were looking at him in something that might have been awe. 

“Damn, Buck,” Jason said. “Looks like our boy did a good job, huh?"

Bucky’s only response was to slump down against the headboard, his chest still rising and falling in an effort to reclaim his breath. He tugged Kyle down until he was slumped forward across Bucky’s chest rather than backward across Jason’s and pressed his lips against Kyle’s. 

Seeing Bucky’s orgasm had damn near sent Jason over the edge as well, but he had been able to hold off, distracted as he was by the expression on Bucky’s face as he came. However, the sight of Kyle spread out in front of him, ass in the air and lips locked with Bucky’s was too much for him to resist, and it was only a handful of thrusts before he was also shoving himself deep into Kyle and coming. When Jason’s vision cleared both of his boyfriends were looking up at him with near identical looks of what Jason might, in his drunkest moments, label adoration. Jason pulled away from Kyle, sliding wetly out of him and tugging Bucky free in the same movement. He took a moment to appreciate the sight of Kyle’s loose hole leaking both his and Bucky’s spendings before slumping onto the bed beside Bucky, his chest rising and falling in harsh pants.

“Damn, Kyle, that was-“ Jason paused to gulp in more air. “That was the best damn lay I’ve had in a while.”

“Why do I feel like we should be insulted?” Bucky murmured into Kyle’s hair.

Kyle’s answer came in the form of a groan, and his hips shifted against Bucky with increasing urgency. He squirmed in Bucky’s hold until he was able to roll over so he was sprawled backwards over Bucky, his head hanging off of Bucky’s shoulder and his red, swollen dick on full display. “Jason,” Kyle panted. “Jason please.”

Jason looked over at his boyfriends, his vision still a little blurry from his orgasm, and smiled. “What d’ya think Buck? Think our boy’s earned some relief?”

“Yeah,” Bucky said, his hands running down Kyle’s sides. “He’s worked hard tonight.”

Jason’s movements were clumsy, weak, and shaky, but he managed to fling an arm over his to boyfriends and fumble his way through unclasping the cock ring from around Kyle’s dick. As Jason’s hand flopped back to the bed, Bucky reached up and wrapped his left hand around Kyle’s dick. Kyle arched at the feel of Bucky’s cold hand on his dick and moaned loudly. Kyle’s dick was already drenched in pre-cum, so Bucky’s hand glided up and down Kyle’s shaft smoothly. Jason rolled onto his side bonelessly to watch as Kyle panted and writhed on top of Bucky.

“That’s it,” Jason murmured. “Ya did such a good job tonight, Kyle. Now yer gonna let Bucky take care a’ya, ain’t ya? Yer gonna be so good for him, and yer gonna come for him just like he wants, isn’t that right?”

Kyle’s head lolled to the side; his hazy eyes met Jason’s, and he nodded frantically. “Yes,” he groaned. “Yes, please, Jason.”

“What d’ya want, babe?”

“Please Jason I want to come,” Kyle’s entire body jerked as Bucky twisted his wrist and swiped his thumb over the tip of Kyle’s dick. “Please let me come, please Jason.”

Jason smiled, “It’s not up to me babe. You’d better ask Bucky.”

Kyle groaned and craned his neck to look at Bucky. His pupils were blown wide, his eyes almost completely black save for that ring of violet, and his mouth hung open as he panted desperately through Bucky’s ministrations. “Please Bucky,” he begged. “Please, I want to come. I’ll be so good for you. Please let me come.”

Bucky’s voice was hoarse when he spoke. “Yeah, come for me, Kyle. I wanna see you come.”

Kyle threw his head back and screamed as his dick jerked in Bucky’s grasp and spurted across Kyle’s abdomen and over Bucky’s wrist. Bucky pumped him lazily through his orgasam until Kyle wrapped a shaking hand around his wrist to stop him. Kyle, still shaking with aftershocks, managed to half roll, half flop off of Bucky until he was lying face down between his boyfriends. “One of you is making me breakfast tomorrow,” he said into the mattress. “Something with bacon and absolutely no nutritional value.” 

Jason wrapped an arm around Kyle’s waist and dragged him across the bed until Kyle was nestled against his side. “If ya can still say words like ‘nutritional value,’ then Bucky and I didn’t make you come hard enough.”

“We could try again,” Bucky suggested, rolling over to press himself against Kyle’s other side. “See if we can’t make him come even harder, hm?”

“No,” Kyle groaned. “Not tonight.”

“I think our boy has earned some rest,” Jason said. “Besides, there’s always tomorrow.”

Kyle shivered as Bucky wrapped his left arm around his waist, and he fumbled with Bucky’s hand until Bucky took pity on him and linked their fingers together. “You two are gonna kill me.”

“Nah,” said Jason.

“Unlikely,” agreed Bucky.

There was silence as the three of them started to drift off to sleep. 

“I meant what I said about breakfast,” Kyle said into Jason’s chest.

“I know you did,” Jason replied sleepily. 

“I’m gonna eat it in bed.”

“‘Course you are,” Bucky agreed, his voice barely more than a rumble against Kyle’s back.

Kyle was sweaty and exhausted and lying naked between two of the most dangerous men on the planet. He knew he would ache in the morning, but for now he was drifting content and warm and happy between his two boyfriends. He closed his eyes with a smile on his face and drifted off to sleep with his nose in Jason’s throat, Jason’s mouth pressed to the crown of his head, and Bucky’s metal arm wrapped around his waist.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a ship that I definitely didn't create because of the placement of my funkos one night, nope that's definitely not what happened o.o;
> 
> I'm working on a getting together fic right now, and a bunch of other fics that will expand this verse, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone so here we are. The first ever Jason/Kyle/Bucky fic in ao3 is porn.


End file.
